dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bayonetta vs Lucina
Bayonetta vs Lucina is Peep4Life's one hundred and eighty-fifth DBX! Description Season 13 Episode 5! Bayonetta vs Fire Emblem! Their inclusion in Smash Bros pissed loads of people off, one way or another, but if they had to fight for their place, who would retain? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight So, this was Smash Brothers? Bayonetta had to admit: this was a lot different to what she expected it might be. Not that it mattered now. She was here to stay, and she was going to make an example of the first person she encountered from this roster. That person happened to be a blue haired sword wielder by the name of Lucina. "Oh, I didn't realise Smash was meant to be a child's game." Bayonetta sneered at Lucina. The princess looked across at the witch. "Excuse me?" she asked. Bayonetta smirked. "How about a... tryout to see if you're up to the calling." Lucina smiled. "Fine by me. Come at me!" she challenged, twirling her blade. Bayonetta didn't need to be told a second time. She made a beeline for Lucina, using her Witch Twist. Here we go! ''' Lucina met the spiral attack with a Dancing Blade sequence, hammering against her foe's onslaught with precise stabs and jabs. Bayonetta waited out the attack sequence, and then began to attack by directing her foe upwards and then across in the air. The combination concluded when Bayonetta kicked Lucina down to the ground and began firing on her with her pistols. Lucina got back up, blocking the attacks with the Falcion but she could tell her defence may not be enough. She rectified this by going behind cover and using a ranged weapon of her own: a bow. She fired multiple arrows at Bayonetta who easily cartwheeled past them while also closing the distance between herself and Lucina. As Bayonetta got in close, Lucina again swapped her weapon for her Falchion, and began slashing away at Bayonetta. A Dancing Blade sequence successfully hit this time and Lucina began pressing an attack. She punted Bayonetta in the stomach before attempting an overhead slice. As she began bringing the blade back down on Bayonetta though, the witch was able to use Witch Time to counter. "No touchy..." she mocked, before letting loose on the slowed down princess. She slid her heel Lucina and kicked her into the air, firing multiple pistols under her foe. Bayonetta then jumped up and delivered a Witch Twist again. This time however, Lucina countered with a Parry. Bayonetta was knocked a couple of feet backwards, and Lucina jumped at her with a Dolphin Slash, cutting Bayonetta up the back. Looking to unleash a deadly attack, Lucina primed her Shield Breaker and lunged at Bayonetta but once more she was caught out by Witch Time. "I thought you would have learned your lesson, child." Bayonetta teased, summoning a whip to her hand. She then cracked it over Lucina's back, forcing her to cry out in pain. Lucina dropped on her front, but quickly rolled to a side to avoid a second crack of the whip. She summoned an Iron Lance, blocking the third whip attempt. Lucina twirled the weapon to block more attempts at damage by Bayonetta before looking to impale the witch. Bayonetta jumped over the attack, and then unleashed Madama Butterfly's arm to punch Lucina hard. She then summoned the hand to appear from above and punch Lucina into the floor, creating a large crater. Bayonetta then made her own way to Lucina and used her whip to tangle around her ankle. She then dragged the princess to her feet and kicked her in the face. It was then a Smash Ball appeared on the stage. "Let's see what this is all about." she remarked, coiling her whip around the Smash Ball. She brought it in close but to her disgust, Lucina managed to spring up and deliver a Shield Breaker to the ball, breaking it. Energy coursed through Lucina as she turned to Bayonetta. The witch summoned Madama Butterfly's leg, knocking the Smash Ball from Lucina's grasp. Now the witch was ready to use her Final Smash, but just as she was landing in a position to use it, Lucina delivered a Shield Breaker, granting her the Smash Ball once again. This time, she attacked instantly, cutting down Bayonetta before the witch could even activate her Witch Time. The witch's body splattered on the floor as Lucina sheathed her weapon. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Lucina!Category:Peep4Life Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Witch vs Human themed Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Hammer vs Sword themed DBX Category:Magic vs Sword themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:'Time' Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Bayonetta vs Fire Emblem themed battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights